Les mots que je ne dirais jamais
by Astate
Summary: Suite de dramble écrit par Ed suite à sa rupture avec Roy... [spoil de la fin de la série ! ] aspect journal intime, nid à déprime et tout ce que vous voulez... J'essayais de faire des efforts d'écriture peutêtre...
1. Introduction

**Les mots que je ne te dirais jamais.**

Voila, j'avais dit que je ferais une Ed/Roy triste… J'ai trouvé, après une journée de merde ou j'avais le moral à zéro, la motivation pour m'y mettre. Sur fond de Bo de Noir, je sais pas vous, mais personnellement c'est très efficace avec moi…[ Si vous voulez vous mettre dans la même ambiance que moi, allez donc l'écouter sur que je conseille par ailleurs. Rien de tel qu'une bonne immersion dans la déprime pour se vider un peu… En tout cas, l'écriture de ces textes m'a fait du bien. Leur publication, quand à elle, relève du sadisme le plus éhonté. Enfin, tant pis.

C'est ici une série de lettres « à thème » écrites par Ed, qui peuvent se lire indépendamment comme des one shot, mais aussi en tant que chapitres d'histoire. Comme vous voulez. Toutefois, comme je ne suis pas sûre de suivre l'ordre chronologique, ça risque surtout d'être un gros bordel… Mais c'est aussi l'intérêt, n'est-ce pas ?

Si vous avez le courage (ou le masochisme) de suivre cette fic en entier, je ne peux pas du tout vous dire combien de temps elle durera, étant donné qu'elle dépend totalement de mon inspiration et de mon état d'esprit.

Je pense que j'en écrirais deux ou trois chapitres à chaque fois que je serais déprimée, donc ce sera sûrement très irrégulier… mais abondant. En attendant la lecture elle-même, voici le contexte dans lequel on trouve les fameux textes.

* * *

Après la disparition du Fullmetal Alchemist, les quelques affaires qui on été laissées derrière lui ont été fouillées dans l'espoir d'indices pouvant le mener là ou il était partit. L'amnésie de son jeune frère empêchait l'armée d'en savoir plus.

Mais en vidant les quelques tiroirs à moitié vides de son bureau, ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur un paquet de feuillets attachés d'une vulgaire ficelle. Ils étaient adressé à Roy Mustang.

Lettres sans en être, plus proches d'une sorte de journal intime peut-être, elle retraçaient une relation bien plus profonde que ce qu'aurait pu soupçonner leurs collèges… Mais manifestement, Edward Elric n'avait pas écrit ces textes dans l'intention de les remettre à son supérieur. Aussi ne sont-ils pas arrivés entre ses mains, telles que semblaient être les dernières volontés de leur auteur…

* * *


	2. Il pleut

Faute de savoir exactement l'ordre chronologique de textes non datés, ou peut-être parce que cela n'a aucune importance, Ils sont mis dans l'ordre ou ils ont été trouvé, qui ne correspond d'aucune façon à leur ordre d'écriture...

Je crois que par la suite, ces textes se passeront de commentaire. L'auteur qui est derrière vous salue bien bas et va se cacher, très, très loin...  
**  
**

* * *

**Il pleut.**

Six mois que tu m'as dit adieu.

Six mois, déjà… seulement…

Combien en faudra-t-il encore pour que je t'oublie ?

Beaucoup, j'en ai peur.

…

Tout était si bien, avant…

Avant que je réalise que je t'aime.

Avant que tout aille trop loin.

Avant que les choses commencent à se dérégler.

Nous étions en déséquilibre perpétuel.

Je m'en foutais, tant que c'était toi et moi. Nous deux. Ensemble. J'essuyais les malheurs, mais ton amour, même partiel, mal foutu, égoïste, suffisait à me réconforter. J'avais juste besoin de toi.

D'ailleurs, tout allait si bien…

Avant.

Tu te rappelles, notre première rencontre ?

C'était un jeu pour nous.

Depuis le début.

Quand j'y repense, n'as-tu pas fait que jouer, d'un bout à l'autre ?

Moi pas…

Peut-être n'étais-je qu'un divertissement, de temps en temps, un amusement, puis, l'habitude aidant, une charge, un poids dont tu as préféré te débarrasser.

Cette idée m'étouffe. Je me sens m'asphyxier, peu à peu…

_Il pleut. _

Cette phrase… Tu la disais pour cacher ta douleur.

Mais devant moi, tu as pleuré. Tu as rit. Tu as crié. Tu t'es bourré la gueule. Nous avons parlés tous les deux, dans le noir, là où se font le mieux les aveux. Avant, ou après l'acte de trop.

Alors je pensais te connaître mieux que personne…

A tord.

Sottises.

Ou plutôt

Pauvre con.

Tu es naïf vraiment, Ed…

Il pleut à verse maintenant. Je vais sortir, laisser les gouttes couler sur mes joues pour me donner l'illusion que ce sont des larmes. Peut-être que je me sentirais un peu mieux.

…

Rien n'y fait. Je hais la pluie, qui a l'audace de tomber à torrents alors que pas même une larme franchit la barrière de mes cils. Elle me rend jaloux. Et en même temps, elle me soulage. Quand je la regarde tomber, j'ai l'impression que c'est ma tristesse qui tombe sur le monde, ruisselle sur les pierres, gonfle la terre et la liquéfie, qui rend le monde gris et froid comme mon cœur. Grâce à toi.

Je crois que personne ne m'a fait pleurer autant que toi, finalement. Je me rappelle, que je n'arrivais plus à pleurer, depuis des années. C'était tant mieux pour moi, j'avais l'illusion d'être fort. Très fort. Mais souvent, j'aurais voulu pleurer, sans pouvoir.

Tu m'as fait lire les histoires les plus pathétiques que tu trouvais. Certaines pages des tragédies que tu me faisais lire étaient gondolées par les larmes que tu avais versé dessus. Pourtant, tu ne pleurais pas tant que ça, non ?

Et moi, j'avais parfois les larmes aux yeux, qui frôlaient la cascade, et finalement, rien ne sortait. Les larmes restaient emprisonnées dans mon cœur et me hantait. Ce fut un échec total. La première fois que j'ai vraiment failli pleurer, c'est en pensant à toi. Mais pour une fois, j'ai retenu ces sanglots au lieu de les provoquer.

C'est amusant quand on y pense. Tu avais essayé en vain de me faire exprimer mes peines pendant longtemps… C'était si facile finalement…

Il suffisait que tu me blesses… Juste un peu…

Tu ne l'as pas fait qu'un peu.

…

Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré qu'après tes adieux.

Non, c'est faux… avant déjà.

Quelque part, je l'avais déjà deviné.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, la peur de te perdre me faisait verser ces petites gouttes d'eau tellement vaines, tellement désirées, tellement repoussées.

Pas si différentes des gouttes de pluie qui battent la fenêtre.

Le temps passant, mon cœur s'apaise.

Mes larmes ne demandent plus à couler.

Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de retour pour nous.

Je sais maintenant que s'il y en avait un, il serait encore plus douloureux.

Peut-être pourrais-je me libérer de tout ça, finalement.

Après tout, l'eau ne demande plus à s'écouler de mon cœur.

Peut-être qu'il est glacé…


	3. La crème chantilly

**La crème chantilly.**

Tu te rappelles de ce jeu-là ?

Moi, je ne l'oublierais pas.

Quand nous avions de la crème chantilly, et que nous en avions mis partout dans ta maison. C'était horrible, collant, pégueu, nous en avions plein sur les vêtements, le visage.

Doux prétexte à quelques coups de langue, à un baiser sucré.

Quand, armé de la bombe de chantilly, tu m'avais sommé d'ouvrir la bouche ; je sentis la crème légère sur ma langue, l'avalais avec une grosse coulée d'air de peur d'en cracher par inadvertance. Stupide. Drôle.

Tu t'étais moqué de mes joues de hamster quand j'avalais comme je pouvais le contenu de ma bouche tout en pouffant de rire.

Mais quand j'avais failli m'étouffer, ton rire s'était mué en panique.

Après quelques tapes dans le dos, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Un nouveau baiser.

Sucré.

J'aimais ces moments-là, tous simples.

Même le nettoyage de la maison était amusant en ta présence ;

En un temps ou les choses étaient bien.

En un temps tristement lointain.

Depuis, j'ai vu souvent des bombes de crème chantilly, dans le frigo, chez des gens. Ils la sortent, se servent abondamment, la vident sur un crèpe qu'ils mangent avec délice… Tant mieux pour eux.

Je n'en prend plus.

Quand j'y repense

Je ne sais pas

si ne n'était pas uniquement toi qui faisait le goût de la chantilly…

à moins qu'il soit trop profondément associé au goût de tes baisers…

Je n'en prendrais plus.

Jamais.


	4. Pauvre con

Je crois qu'il est de bon ton aujourd'hui d'adopter le noir et de baisser la lumière. Il est temps de faire son deuil. Pas gai, comme entrée en matière. Cette fic, elle est égoïste, elle me sert à extraire mes sentiments les plus noirs et les plus douloureux envers une certaine personne... tellement lointaine que la douleur s'estompe, on oublie tout, même l'indicible.

Non, ce soir la douleur est plus vive. La douleur est partagée par toute une bande de jeunes plus ou moins stupide, ayant perdu un grand frère qui les gardait sous son aile bon grès mal grès. On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra. On pourra être en colère. On pourra être en larmes et lui hurler dessus, le supplier ou essayer de le rayer de la carte, ça ne changera rien. Des fois, il n'y a pas de retour possible. Et tout le monde le sait. 

Des fois, les gens se comportent avec nous d'une manière qu'on aurait pas crue possible... Parfois, on se sent trahi, complètement abandonnés, que sais-je encore... Même si quelque part la personne nous avait donné de petits avertissements, des indices qu'on croyait sans importance... S'il faut réaliser ensuite que c'était plus vrai que nature...

On ne comprend pas. On le hait parce qu'on ne comprend pas. On lui en veut. Ou pas. On est tenté de le haïr, mais la colère passée on réalise qu'on est surtout terriblement triste. Pour nous, mais aussi pour lui.

On l'aime quand même. On se dit qu'on attendra aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.

Si la personne à laquelle je pense lit ces lignes (ce dont je doute, la connaissant) elle trouvera sans doute cela totalement vain et stupide.

C'est pas grave, je le pense quand même.

Et zut, je n'aurais pas dû partir en dédicace, elle va finir par être plus longue que le chapitre. (quand même pas...) Enfin, je le pense quand même, mais ceux qui sont étrangers à cette histoire n'ont sans doute rien à faire de cet étalage de paroles floues... Aussi je m'arrête là et vous laisse enfin lire la suite, avec la maigre consolation de ce dire que ça met dans l'ambiance...

* * *

**Pauvre con**

L'agressivité d'un regard. Juste d'un regard. Tout ce qu'il me reste de toi à présent, c'est de la haine. Une haine énorme. Infinie comme le noir de tes yeux sans fond dans lesquels je me perdais…

Mais pourquoi me hais-tu autant ? Faut-il que finalement, ce soit toi qui aie le plus souffert de nous deux pour que tu me haïsses à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ça ?

Je t'en ai trop demandé, c'est ça ? Un amour complet, exclusif, inconditionnel, c'était trop pour toi ? Je ne le méritais pas ?

Pauvre con, pauvre con que tu es… Tu as refusé l'amour que je te donnais. Sans doute préfères-tu une fille, banale, gentille, que tu jetteras comme un mouchoir un autre jour…

Je te fous la paix, tu vois. Je ne t'ai pas écrit, je ne t'ai pas parlé, je ne t'ai pas supplié à genoux… Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça pour toi, alors t'as intérêt à être heureux. Vraiment heureux. Pas le plaisir de tirer un coup avec n'importe qui, celui de trouver un amour plus vrai, plus plein qu'aucun autre…

Tu en avais marre que je m'accroche à toi, c'est ça ? Quand j'aime, ce n'est pas, par-ci, par là, comme un papillon que tu es. J'aime une personne, une seule, et c'est toi ! Tu le savais… Je n'avais pas besoin de te le dire. Mais ça n'a rien changé, ça ne t'as pas empêché d'aller voir ailleurs…

Tu savais que j'en crevais de haine et de jalousie… et tu allais baiser une jolie fleuriste ou cette adorable bibliothécaire… Tu n'allais pas te retenir pour moi. Je n'ai compris. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais je l'ai compris. Ce que je ne voyais pas, c'est que je t'intéressais de moins en moins chaque jour… Tu venais me voir de temps à autre, de moins en moins souvent. On parlait peu, et surtout pas de nous. J'étais comblé de bonheur dans ces moments-là… Je n'en demandais pas plus… Tout en sachant qu'une fois reparti, l'oreiller serait à nouveau trempé de mes larmes. Mais ça, je m'en foutais.

Tu as décidé un jour que tu en avais marre de me voir souffrir, pleurer et tenter de te rattraper. Tu m'as tourné le dos, égoïstement. C'était pire que toutes tes absence, c'était un vide, rond, total, un zéro qui se creusait dans mon cœur.

On a eu des engueulades, on en a eu beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Cette fois-là, on ne s'était pas engueulés.

C'était pour de vrai.

…

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas compris à ce moment-là que tu m'arrachais le cœur ? N'as-tu pas compris qu'en brisant le serment qui nous unissait, tu me laissais dans l'abandon le plus total ? Que cette douleur, ce cœur qui me tirailler, qui me tirait des larmes, était la chose à laquelle je tenais le plus au monde ? Me faire souffrir, c'était pas la première fois… pour un peu, je dirais que j'en ai pris l'habitude. Tu as toujours réussi à faire pire. Quelque part, c'était mieux que ça s'arrête là. En poussant plus loin, je me serais peut-être suicidé, qui sait ?

Ca te donne un beau rôle de penser que tu as fait ça pour mon bien autant que le mien.

Mais j'en doute.

J'en douterais toujours, d'ailleurs…

Vas-y, casse-toi.

Toi qui ne liras jamais cette lettre.

Laisse-moi crever de l'intérieur.

Je le fais pour toi, tu le sais bien.

Tu savais que je penserais comme ça.

Mais au moins, soit heureux !

Pauvre con.


	5. Promesse

**Promesse.**

Tu te rappelles de tes promesses ?

Non.

Je le sais, tu oublies tout ce qui me concerne. C'était déjà le cas avant notre rupture, alors aujourd'hui…

Je ne doute pas que tu aie brûlé toutes nos photos. C'est tellement facile pour toi. Tu ne t'accroches plus à rien. Sauf aux morts peut-être.

Si j'étais mort, est-ce que tu chérirais mon souvenir comme je chéris le tien ?

J'en doute.

Notre amour a-t-il jamais été réciproque ?

J'en doute.

Tu te rappelles cette promesse de m'emmener à ce restaurant de Xing ?

On ne l'a jamais fait.

Celle de partir pour un pays lointain ensemble ?

On ne l'a jamais fait.

Celle de relire les dossiers les plus tordus qu'on pourrait trouver dans la bibliothèque de Central ?

Ca n'on plus on ne l'a jamais fait.

Je ne compte plus les promesses que tu n'as jamais tenues.

Mais toi, t'en souviens-tu au moins ?

Non.

De toute façon, je suis obligé de deviner tes réponses, puisque toutes ces choses, tu ne me les diras jamais.

Tu as tout oublié, j'en suis sûr. Tu as toujours tout oublié. Ton souvenir ne doit même pas te hanter le moins du monde.

C'est ça qui m'écoeure. Tu peux tourner la page et oublier tes promesses… Qui a dit que tu n'avais qu'une parole ?

Quand moi, je froisse vainement les quelques lettres que tu m'as écrites, éclats d'une relation sans lumière dont je suis incapable de me débarrasser.

Pas foutu de mettre à la poubelle ces petits papiers sans valeur. Alors que je les connais par cœur. Qu'ils ne veulent plus rien dire.

Je les ai déchiré pourtant.

Ca m'a rendu malade.

Je n'ai même pas pu les jeter. Chaque morceau est méticuleusement rangé dans l'enveloppe. Non pas que j'aie l'intention de les rassembler un jour.

De toute façon, je les connais par cœur, ces promesses que tu m'as faites…

Parce que moi, je me refuse d'avoir ta lâcheté et de tout oublier.

…

Non.

C'est juste que je ne peux pas en fait.


	6. Juste une boîte

Voila que le besoin d'écrire quelque chose de triste, qui m'avait quitté depuis un moment, me revient ce soir... En voici un échantillon... J'essaye de parler d'une choses à la fois, mais bizarrement, tout se mélange... Je me sens très amère.

Au moins au temps qu'Edward écrivant ses mots.

Pour d'autres raisons, évidemment...

Je dédie cette fic toute entière aux personnes qui le la liront jamais, et ce chapitre-ci en particulier à une soeur de coeur qui souffre. Même s'il n'a pas de rapport avec toi, je n'ai pas pu m'empècher d'avoir une pensée à ton égard ce soir...

* * *

**Juste une boîte**

Tu sais, maintenant, tu tiens dans une boite.

J'ai mi les photos de toi,

Les lettres de toi

Les cadeaux de toi

Dans une boîte

Bizarre de se dire que ce qui s'est passé entre nous deux tient dans une boite à chaussures, hein ?

Non, en fait, j'en ai jeté une petite partie.

Toute petite.

Etrange, après tout ce que tu m'as fait, de me dire que tu m'as fait subir, je continue de t'aimer.

Que malgré le fait que tu m'aie rayé de ta vie, je sois incapable de déchirer une de tes lettres…

Et les souvenirs des moments passés tous les deux, les as-tu brûlés ?

Je suis sûr que oui

Mais comment être sûr ?

Peut-être les as-tu gardé…

Peut-être relis-tu quelquefois mes lettres…

Je ne peux plus te le demander à présent

…Que nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Il vaut mieux

Savoir que tu les a brûlé me ferait trop mal

Savoir que tu les as gardés encore plus…

Je ne peux pas de faire disparaître. Tu traînes toujours ou assis à ton bureau, ou discutant avec Hugues. Ne comprends-tu pas que le seul moyen pour moi d'être libre, c'est de te voir disparaître totalement ? Je ne peux pas te rayer de notre monde, tu as l'audace d'exister et je n'ai pas l'audace de te tuer !

…peut-être que c'est moi qui devrait disparaître ?

Le temps des adieux est trop loin pour que je puisse encore partir.

Si j'avais dû me suicider, je l'aurais fait bien avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme ce jour ou tu m'a gueulé dessus de toute ta haine.

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tourné le dos à ce moment-là ?

J'aurais souffert moins longtemps de toi.

… CONNNNNNNNNNNNNARD !

Voila ce que je devrais te dire en face.

Mais cela ne sert à rien de réveiller un feu déjà mort…

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que les dernières cendres refroidissent.

Raviver le feu ne fera qu'augmenter la haine, n'est-ce pas ?

Autant oublier cette histoire…

… facile à dire.

Quand j'arrive à t'oublier l'espace d'une journée…

…tu reviens me hanter jusque dans mes rêves

Qu'est-ce qui est le plus cruel ? Te voir indifférent en rêve, ou te voir plein de regrets pour se réveiller après ? De toute manière, je te hais. Pourquoi ne me fous-tu pas la paix ? Pourquoi des traces de toi traînent-elles un peu partout autour de moi ? Pourquoi y a-t-il ce petit quelque chose d'écoeurant qui me colle à la peau, qui a ton odeur, ton sourire moqueur, ta froide tendresse ?

J'ai essayé de mettre tout ce qui me reste de toi dans une boite.

Au moins, je cesserais de tomber sur tes lettres à un moment ou je ne m'y attendrais pas.

Tu es plié

Rangé

Dans un carton à chaussures

Dans quelques années

Peut-être que j'aurais enfin le cœur à le jeter

Ou que je m'en ficherais

Peut-être aussi que je ne serais plus là…

Tu t'en fous de toute manière.

Tu ne liras jamais ces lettres.


End file.
